1986_celebration_paradefandomcom-20200213-history
The 1st 1986 Celebration Parade Lineup
Major Marching! Huge Balloons! Preparations for the 1st 1986 Celebration Parade are underway! Keep checking back for the details! Parade Lineup Balloons (incomplete; not in order) * Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide) ''- 1st time * Buster Bunny ''(Warner Bros. Animation) - 1st time * Combo Panda (pocket.watch) - 1st time * Garfield and Odie (Paws, Inc.) ''- 1st time * Green Eggs and Ham ''(Netflix) ''- 1st time * Ice Age's Scrat With His Acorn ''(Blue Sky Animation) '' '- 1st time * Jett from Super Wings '(Alpha Group) '''- 1st time * Kermit the Frog '(Jim Henson Productions) - 1st time * Lana, Eyesmall and Sky (The Gremlin Gang, Activision, & Fresh TV) '' - 1st time * Lightning McQueen ''(Disney Pixar) - 1st time * Marker and the Naughty Gopher (The Gremlin Gang & Jacknjellify) ''- 1st time * Nick-Noe-Network ''(Justin Noe) - 1st time * Once on this Island Hot Air Balloon (Music Theater International) - 1st time * PBS Kids' Dot, Dee and Del (PBS) ''- 1st time * Pikachu ''(The Pokemon Company International) ''- 1st time * Polar the Robloxian ''(PolarJack77) ''- 1st time * Roller Skating Big Bird with Letters ''(Sesame Workshop, the Non-Profit Educational Organization behind Sesame Street) ''- 1st time * Smokey Bear ''(Ad Council) ''- 1st time * SpongeBob SquarePants ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Sour Patch Kids ''(Nabisco) - 1st time * SpongeField AlphaLoud (TSBALHF2007!) ''- 1st time * Superhero Talking Tom ''(Outfit 7 Productions) - 1st time * TNT (TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Enterprises) - 1st time * Tom and Jerry (Warner Bros) - 1st time * True and Bartleby (Netflix & Guru Studio) - 1st time Heritage Balloons (incomplete; not in order) *The Amazin' Celebration Elves (The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki) '' - 1st time *Blue and White NASA Stars ''(The National Aeronautics & Space Administration) ''- 1st time *Red "Believe" Stars ''(Macy's Believe Campaign) - 1st time *Love Flies Up To The Sky (Yayoi Kusama) ''- 1st time *Smile ''(Harvey Ball) - 1st time *TVOKids Letters (TVO) ''- 1st time *Yellow Stars ''(Macy's) - 1st time Novelty Balloons (incomplete; not in order) * Americana Spheres * Artie the Pirate * Blue Starflakes * Flying Fish * Gold Starflakes * Harold the Fireman * Rex the Happy Dragon * Ice Cream Cone * Pumpkins * Wiggle Worm Balloonicles (incomplete; not in order) *Go Bowling (GoBowling.com) - 1st time *Wacky Arm Inflatable Tube Guys ''(Goodyear) '' - 1st time *Once On This Island Gods: Awge, Erzulie, Asaka and Papa Ge (Music Theater International) '- ''1st time Floats (incomplete; not in order) *Shea the Superstar ''(Shea the Animation Superstar) '- ''1st time *1-2-3 Sesame Street '(Sesame Workshop, The Non-profit Organization Behind Sesame Street) '''- 1st time *Once Upon a Mattress ''(Rodger & Hemmistein Musicals) ''- 1st time *The Loud House ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time Guest Stars (coming soon) Marching Bands (coming soon) Clowns (coming soon) Performance Groups (coming soon) Joke Items (coming soon) Gallery Characters Balloons bandicam 2019-11-04 12-05-00-631.jpg|"Astronaut Snoopy" by Peanuts Worldwide GE&HRendering.jpg|"Dr. Suess' Green Eggs and Ham" by Netflix IceAgeRendering.jpg|"Ice Age's Scrat With His Acorn" By Blue Sky Studios SkyEyesmallLanaRendering.jpg|"Lana, Sky and Eye Small" by Shea The Animation Superstar bandicam 2019-11-04 12-03-02-009.jpg|"Marker and the Naughty Gopher" by Shea The Animation Superstar bandicam 2019-11-04 12-07-08-625.jpg|"Nick-Noe-Network" by Justin Noe2010 PBSDotDeeDelRendering.jpg|"Dot, Dee and Del" By PBS Kids PolarRobloxianRendering.jpg|"Polar the Robloxian" by Polarjack77 Heritage Balloons BBPElvesRendering.jpg|"The Amazin' Celebration Elves" by The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki NasaStarsRendering.jpg|"Blue & White NASA Stars" by The National Aeronautics and Space Administration BelieveStarsRendering.jpg|"Red Believe Stars" by Macy's Believe Campaign KusamaRendering.jpg|"Love Flies Up The Sky" by Yayoi Kusama SmileRendering.jpg|"Smile" by Harvey Ball YellowStarsRendering.jpg|"Yellow Stars" by Macy's Novelty Balloons AmericanaSpheresRendering.jpg|Americana Spheres PumpkinsRendering.jpg|Pumpkins WiggleWormRendering.jpg|Wiggle Worm Balloonicles GoBowlingRendering.jpg|Go Bowling TubeGuysRendering.jpg|"Wacky Arm Waving Inflatable Tube Guys" by Goodyear Floats LeadFloatRendering.jpg|"Shea The Superstar" by Shea The Animation Superstar